the_red_cowfandomcom-20200214-history
Madrigal
Madrigal To Do List: * Religion History Before the Elves Not much is known about the time before the elves as all the indigenous species lived separated and didn’t come into contact with one another and if they did it usually ended with fighting. The Elves Arrive When the elves arrived to Madrigal they noticed that magical power ran all across madrigal, they used the strongest of these “veins” to explore and colonise across Madrigal. The elves caught notice of the indigenous races soon after but initially rejected them as the elves saw them as savage animals. Over time the indigenous one by one starting living alongside the elves and all was well. The Evil King When the 2nd Elven king (Alok Iliris) rose to power he enforced laws that made live for the indigenous very difficult resulting in some races retreating back to their original settlements, which they had outgrown. It didn't take long before the indigenous banded together to fight back against the elves which was a losing fight as the elves had better armor and weapons, even with the help of the Tritons the indigenous were almost ready to give up, when a small band of Dwarves arrives. The Dwarves sided with the indigenous and provided them with better knowledge and equipment to bring it round to an even fight, After a few battles of mixed results it seemed like the fighting would never end, then they devised a plan to storm the capitol and kill the king once and for all, A small team of 10 snuck through the capital during the night whilst the rest of the resistance attempted to breach the capitals walls. The team managed to fight their way through and make it all the way to the king himself, It wasn’t an easy fight but eventually the King had been Slain. The Council After the King had been slain the remaining races came together to decide who should run madrigal. After days of arguing an elf stepped forward and suggested that we should all run the land they lived in, and so each race leader became the first members of the council. It took the elves some time before they were allowed a representative in the council but they were never treated ill. Since the council was formed a variety of races came to Madrigal, most notably Dragonborn and Humans both of which haven't a council representative yet. Key events during the King Iliris rule * A small team infiltrated the royal estate and assassinated the King. * The King sent forces out to the mountains to attempt to awaken an ancient power. * The unifying of the races. The Council The council consists of a delegate from each of the races that come together almost daily to govern, each member is brought into power via thier own races traditions. Current Council Members Yunu is the yuan-ti representative, he hails from the Tul Gamera Tribe and wears minimal clothing showing off his array of yellow and blue scales that decorate his body, most notably he has a snake’s head and tail and has human arms. Clang is the kenku representative, he rose to this position with ease thanks to his ability to rally the kenku behind him. He has dark blue feathers and black eyes. Krus is the lizardfolk representative, she is always in full armor and shows obvious distaste for Yunu, this is because she hails from the Snake Killer Tribe but she never lets this get in the middle of business and the best interests of her kind. She is a bright grass green with her fin fading to yellow with red speckles, her armor is decorated with the fangs of yuan-ti she has killed. Ronos is the triton representative, he tends to take charge during the meetings he is the eldest prince below the waves, he always wears his royal garb and has short wavy dark green hair which always appears wet. Skye is the tabaxi representative, she wears a variety of colored sashes which loosely drape over her grey white fur, she has multiple small hoops in her ears and golden bracelets on both wrists, Gil is the Firbolg representative, the elder of the council she never ventures far from the tower. During meetings she is the quietest but holds the heaviest opinion, she always has woodland creatures close to her most usually small birds which pirch on her staff and shoulders, and her grey squirrel which pops it’s head out from her garbs from time to time, Felron is the elven representative, not much is widely known about Felron as he keeps to himself, he has flowing blonde hair and a slim face. Genasi - The Genasi do not have their own representative and instead the Firbolgs represent the genasi as well, Other Races Genasi The Genasi do not have their own representative and instead the Firbolgs represent the genasi as well Dragonborn No one knows how long exactly the Dragonborn have been in Madrigal as they seemed to just appear over the years, it’s also important to note that all colours appeared over a similar time rather than one concentration. They themselves do not have a single settlement and similar to humans are present all across Madrigal. Gnomes The Gnomes have been around as long as the Dwarves and have been under consideration for the council for some time, Gnomes are present across Madrigal in all walks of life, but it is known to the council that at least 2 settlements exist and it is the Gnome secrecy around these locations that are stopping them from having a say across all of Madrigal. Humans The most recent race to appear on Madrigal the humans have demanded a seat on the council but do not understand that the council was formed through the unity against the elves and that they must prove useful for a few generations before being accepted. Dwarves The dwarves do have a seat on the council out of principle but do not actually participate except in times of great need. Tieflings, Aasimar & Half Elves Due to the nature of their birth, Tieflings are not classified as their own race instead they come under the race(s) of their birth parents. This is also the same for Aasimar and Half Elves Ertha By far the largest city and the capital of Madrigal, this is the main hub for everything within Madrigal. At its heart lies the royal palace which since the king’s assassination has been repurposed to be the magical academy and home to the council’s meetings. It is split into two areas the inner and outer city. The inner city is home to the magical academy, council tower and more expensive commerce and homes, the most defining feature of the inner city is it is raised above the outer city. The outer city was built after the unification of the council, it makes up most of the city, there are 5 main roads leading to the inner cities walls. Inner City Outer City Civilised Settlements Leverith A small human town in the eastern plains, PUMPKINS MAN! Beggar's Hole A small town in the south western forest, this was a pivotal location during the old war but nothing of note has happened there since. Roseworth Town A town surrounded by a large wall, Founded by Rosie Roseworth after she was sick of all the dirt and peasants. Soleo This north western city sits atop a cliff and creates fine wares, mostly known for its faultless wine. The berries for this wine are grown on a collection of islands which have enriched volcanic soil which gives the wine its earthy tone. In recent times a group of mercenaries with a vendetta against the Soleo family had infiltrated there estate and killed majorly important family members and escaped. Gilthok The city of the mountain dwarves. After the fall of the King Illiris the dwarves wandered into the mountains and took root deep within a mountain. The main export of Gilthok is weapons armor and raw material, it is often said that the forges let out an incredible roar when used. The dwarves only allow council delegates into the mountain. Porton The eastern most city and nautical hub of madrigal, this bustling city thrives on the turnover of sailors and as an entry point for tourism. Whilst it seems like a friendly and welcoming city it does have a seedy underbelly. Nimesha The south western city is located in the southern mountain range and can be quite difficult to find if those don’t know what to look for. The entire city is a vast tunnel system within the mountain and is most known for their domestication of flying beasts. On the summit of the mountain sits a monastery of Azuzu dedicated to the art of…. It is also home to the snow elves. Yanu The south eastern city sits in the southern planes and is well known for its cultivation of cattle and crops being the powerhouse of industry. Oslo The north eastern city once a stronghold during the beast wars have since been reclaimed by nature. Mostly populated by druids that watch over the surrounding forest the city also houses a variety of naturistic people. (Within the same forest is a roaming band of wood elves and centaur). SPOLIER WARNING FOR THE GNOMES BRANDON FUCK OFF !-!-!-!-!-!-!-! Forest Gnomes Forest Gnomes are located within a thick forest which is under a powerful illusion magic making It impossible to find unless you have already been there. This is possible due to a series of gems imbued by a powerful magic long ago. This is a colony mixing wakanda and the shire, the colony is run by an elven druid that has been in power ever since the colony was founded (this person will be a major character in the fight against the dead). Rock Gnomes Rock Gnomes are located beneath a mountain, their home is hidden by a complex cave system designed to confuse and disorient. The tunnels leading to the home are typically of Gnome size as no other race has needed to get in, the spell find the path makes finding this place easy. The population of this burrow all exist in a communal lifestyle, there aren’t static relationships as anyone is free to have as many partners as they want and all children are raised as everyone’s children. Each gnome here does have a bedroom for privacy and sleep, due to its communal nature these gnomes don’t have a need for money but do understand the importance of it in the outer civilisation. There is a leader (the eldest gnome) but all decisions are discussed as a whole with the elder only settling ties. The colony survives on both flora and fauna which are cultivated/farmed within the colony but also amongst the lower level tunnels (think Kraghammer). There is a unique spice to this colony which was caused by the cross breeding of... Beastial Tribes Yuan-Ti Tribes Baz Vai The largest Yuan ti tribe, there's a large mix of colours in this tribe but the yuan ti that have dark brown skin and brown scales seem to be in charge. The Baz Vai are secretive and defensive as only yuan ti or slaves can enter. Zoon Gizi The Zoon Gizi are on average bigger than the other yuan ti and are more brutish and aggressive attacking anything that so much as looks at them funny. These yuan ti are most noticeable for their black, gold and red scales and a medium brown skin. Tul Gamara The smallest and quickest of the yuan ti, Tul Gamara are more easy going caring about their own survival above all. Tul Gamara are known for their blood red tongue, eyes and their blue and yellow scales. Lizardfolk Tribes Once per year all three tribes have a huge fight, the fight contains each tribes best warriors and decides who has rule over the marshlands for the next year. Marsh Walkers Marsh Walkers are known for their more head on approach, compared to their sneaky counterparts the Marsh Walkers tend to have a more vibrant tone of the same colours. Bog Stalkers The bog stalkers got their name from the approach they have to combat. These particular lizardfolk enjoy being submerged in the marshes and bogs of the swamps much more than their Marsh Walkers and Snake Killers brethren, because of this they have adapted a guerrilla warfare style of combat. This sort of tactic lead to an ongoing dispute between the Marsh Walkers and the Bog stalkers. It isn’t that the Marsh Walkers see it as dishonourable tactic, they see it as ineffective in comparison to head on combat. The common colours of the Bog Stalker tribe are those of the normal Lizardfolk but darkened over the generations of the Lizardfolk that have adapted to the submerged lifestyle. This adapted presumably because of the need to camouflage in the swamps. Common colours include dark green, grey, brown, blue and black. Snake Killers The snake killers are known for living alongside yuan ti attacks, because of this they wear the skins and fashion weapons from the slain yuan ti. Some snake killers have even siphoned poison to create poisoned weapons to aid in hunting and fighting other non yuan ti. Tabaxi Tribes The tabaxi live in the forests of madrigal high off of the ground, this is to keep any unwanted visitors at bay. Society functions normally as all the buildings are connected via bridges and platforms built from tree to tree. Triton Domain This underwater city resides beneath a coast of madrigal, only the creatures that make it its home know of its location and are rare on the surface as most seek safety within their home. Genasi Tribes The genasi no longer have a sole settlement as they were hit the worst by King Ilirirs’ rule, now they live wherever they can. Before King Iliris the Genasi had several known tribes that has since been reduced to rubble, no one really knows where they were located. Most have taken to living alongside the Firbolg Firbolg Tribes The firbolg are nomadic to a degree although most of them enjoy wandering the lands of Madrigal, they have settled down in small communities. Finding one of these communities is rare however as they will either be non existent in a few months as the firbolgs want to move to a new area or so many left that it no longer counts as a settlement. That's not to say that a constant settlement wouldn’t exist. If one does it will usually be made on a hilly area with buildings made out of wood and thatched roofs. Kenku tribes The kenku have no settlement of themselves as they thrive on the advancement of other races, because of this they appear most commonly in Ertha but will appear in almost all large towns and cities. Religion Religion in Madrigal is a complex conversation mostly due to races bringing their own deities with them. Category:Continent